Mi realidad
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: —Esta es mi realidad y nadie me impedirá amar… Ni siquiera tu, mamá. Aunque me alejes de él, siempre peleare por esto que siento, por lo que quiero, por lo que pienso y por lo que llevo aquí dentro. —Amu se llevo su mano hasta su corazón. —No supiste como tratarme antes, no quiero que empieces a tratar ahora… Secuela de SOLO TE TENGO A TI
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__**Si leíste **__**SOLO TE TENGO A TI**__**,**__**no puedes dejar de leer este fanfic.**__**En este fanfic, la vida de Amu continua, pero ahora tiene a Ikuto a su lado, los problemas aumentan, ella desea ser libre, vivir es amar y nadie le impedirá amar, nadie le impedirá poder vivir su amor, nada ni nadie será más fuerte que su amor, que el amor que se tienen ellos dos. **_

—_Esta es mi realidad y nadie me impedirá amar… Ni siquiera tu, mamá. Aunque me alejes de él, siempre peleare por esto que siento, por lo que quiero, por lo que pienso y por lo que llevo aquí dentro.__ —__Amu se llevo su mano hasta su corazón.__ —__No supiste como tratarme antes, no quiero que empieces a tratar ahora…_

Dedicado a todos aquellas personas que leyeron ~SOLO TE TENGO A TI~….

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: Mi Realidad.<em>

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

* * *

><p>Capítulo I.<p>

Es increíble, un día piensas que lo tienes todo y al otro te enteras que has vivido en una mentira toda tu vida, que aquellas sonrisas que creías que eran de corazón solo eran fingidas, no sabes lo que eres.

Quisieras despertar de aquella pesadilla pero algo te dice que no estás dormida, deseas estarlo pero debes enfrentarte a esta realidad, ser valiente y enfrentarte a todo, a los problemas, al que dirán, si haces hago bien o haces algo mal, todos estarán pendientes de ti, esperando verte fracasar.

¿Qué hacer cuando tienes a tu propio enemigo bajo tu mismo techo? ¿De verdad algún día me quisiste de verdad, mamá? Quiero preguntárselo pero no me salen las palabras… Después de todo no es mi madre, ella me lo recalco miles de veces hasta el día de hoy. Un día me dijo "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas" ¿Esa mujer tiene corazón? ¿Es ese ser que sonreía conmigo y…? claro que no, no lo es porque mi verdadera madre está muerta, me hubiese gustado conocerla, saber si es que me quería de verdad. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, cuando era pequeña…

Él único que estaba a mi lado cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad o a una tormenta, era papá. Ella no quería estar allí, cuando era pequeña nunca estuvo y si estuvo, estuvo ausente todo mi vida. ¿Qué más podría decir?

Las discusiones son permanentes, Ami llora todo el tiempo, mis padres no pueden estar en la misma habitación ni un segundo sin decirse algún insulto o hacerse muecas de desagrado el uno por el otro… Cuando presencio esto me pregunto si es que alguna vez se amaron, en algunos momentos se veían tan felices, sonriendo. Mamá preparando el desayuno, papá tomándole fotos a Ami, ya nada queda de eso, es como un lejano recuerdo de antaño, de una vida pasada pero que paso alguna vez, los fantasma regresaron una vez más, no quiero que los problemas perjudiquen mi relación con Ikuto, ellos no entenderían si les dijera que estoy enamorada de alguien mucho mas mayor que yo, después de todo yo solo tengo dieciséis y él ya tiene veintiuno.

Ikuto… ¡Cuánto lo extraño! Cada segundo que paso sin él es una tortura. Ya nada me consuela, ya nada me sirve. Solo si estoy a su lado me siento viva. Sé que él me ama y saberlo, tener esa seguridad es realmente impresionante, me hace feliz el solo hecho que existe, que existe para mí del mismo modo que yo encontré sentido a mi existencia al encontrarlo a él.

Solo deseo ser feliz y para conseguirlo debo enfrentarme a mi realidad. De lo único que estoy segura en mi vida es que defenderé lo que siento, lo que pienso. Llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias, yo no soy mi madre, tampoco soy la mujer que siempre quise como tal, no soy mi padre. Soy yo misma, tengo sentimientos propios y quiero vivir. Aun no me pregunto las razones por lo cual le cuesta tanto comprender esto.

Me gustaría volver a los momentos que creí que fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida, aunque la realidad es que aquello solo era una mentira, un gran teatro. Cuando la obra termina todos los actores vuelven a ser quienes son en realidad, quizás mi vida es una obra de teatro que duro dieciséis años… ¿Cuánto más durara? Quiero gritar al mundo, quiero decirles que quiero ser feliz.

¿Alguna vez sintieron que su destino esta en las manos de alguien más? Yo sí. Me sentí totalmente destrozada al saber mi verdad, pero él estuvo allí, me moriría si no lo tuviera a mi lado, la sola idea de perderle y que ya no me quiera es aterrador.

Creo que soy egoísta, posesiva… Siempre pensé estar sola, por la falta de cariño en mi vida, solo hasta que llego Ikuto. Es por esto y muchas cosas más que me considero una egoísta, mi vida está en sus manos. Es que no se que mas hacer, todos estos años amándole en silencio y ocultándolo. Creo que sería capaz de escaparme de mi casa con tal de poder vivir y que me dejen vivir.

Mi madre y sus pastillas para dormir, siempre las toma y se va a descansar, la veo desmejorada. ¿Quién podría culparla? Soy una carga para ella y yo deseo dejar de serlo.

Creo que si la familia Himanori solo fuera Midori, Tsugumo y Ami serian felices. Llegue a cuestionarme mi propia existencia, me pregunte miles de veces ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? También me doy cuenta que yo existo y por mucho que haga no cambiaría nada, no cambiaria lo que soy ni lo que represento para mis padres, solo soy el fruto de una aventura, el fruto de una traición, involuntariamente soy culpable del sufrimiento de Midori que se volvió voluntaria al enterarme de la verdad.

Después de haber sido consolada por los brazos y besos de Ikuto, tuve que volver a casa, enfrentarme a las cosas. Recuerdo que ese día llegue de noche, aun con el uniforme del colegio, no encontré a nadie, lo que fue un gran alivio. También recuerdo haber quedado con Ikuto para vernos al día siguiente, aun no puedo creer que sea mi novio, es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en este día, debo cuidar que nadie lo sepa porque mi lo descubren… Intentaran apartarme de él y yo no quiero, no concibo una vida sin su calor, sin su compañía, sin su afecto, sin sus besos, no quedaría nada de mi si él no estuviera a mi lado.

* * *

><p>¿Continuara?<p>

NA: Lo prometido es deuda y recuerdo que me prometí a mi misma escribirlo, ahora espero que le guste este fanfic a la persona que me lo pidió, espero también no decepcionar a nadie. También pienso que es un tema muy fuerte, así que creo que demorare en publicar de nuevo una actualización. Me gustaría leer sus reviews, porque si leo muchos reviews me da más ánimos para seguir con la trama de esta historia. Espero que de verdad te guste… Ahora me despido, cuídense mucho… ESPEREN... ADELANTO DEL FUTURO... JIJIJIJI...

* * *

><p>ADELANTO...<p>

—Esa muchacha parece ser una segunda edición de su madre…—Le dijo Midori a Tsugumo. —no sé porque la soporto aun, si ya se sabe que es una bastarda, solo quisiera que se valla, ahora anda con ese rufián, que clase de persona es tu hija, de verdad ¿En qué me equivoque? Le di mi amor y…

— ¿De qué amor hablas? Si no conoces ni lo que es el amor propio… Si lo únicos que haces es maldecirla cada día que ella respira, maldices todo lo que hace…. Déjala vivir, no quiero que le molestes, ya dejaste en claro que Amu no es tu hija. ¿Cuándo será ese día en que te olvides de todo el maldito pasado? Creo que no es por haberte engañado con tu hermana, en realidad es porque mi hermano la amo a ella y no a ti. Como murió decidiste quedarte conmigo mientras que tu hermana se consumía en su locura hasta morir cuando nació Amu…

* * *

><p>ATTE. Vanesa Tsukiyomi.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 ESPECIAL

Shugo Chara.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece…

* * *

><p>Este es un capitulo especial ya que es un OS llamado "Solo te tengo a ti" y "Mí realidad" es una secuela de esta mini-historia... Ya que por mensajes privados me pidieron continuación del OS... Aquí os dejo la historia principal para aquellos que no lo leyeron aún.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo especial.<p>

Después de escuchar aquella discusión de sus padres salió pegando un portazo y llorando a la calle, corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo mas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era doloroso enterarse de tremenda verdad y como sus padres se reclamaban las múltiples cosas que habían pasado, quería morirse allí mismo, rogaba para que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, sentía que lo perdía todo, no podía creer que le engañaran todo este tiempo, mas cuando su madre solo sentía odio y desprecio por ella que representaba nada más ni nada menos que la traición, ahora las piezas encajaban, Midori le daba cariño y afecto pero nunca le abrazaba, ni le decía que le quería, solo mala cara que ella aun siendo pequeña se daba cuenta, no era lo mismo que con la pequeña Ami, camino un rato sin rumbo fijo y se recostó en el césped de un parque, no quería volver a su casa se sentía que sobraba, ella era la prueba, el recordatorio de aquello que sucedió hace ya diecisiete años, se sentía miserable, pensaba que tenía que salir de esto, quería olvidar, si bien ella no pidió nacer, allí estaba con sus 16 años y su vida se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, había pensado en una salida fácil, quería perder hasta la última gota de sangre que le recorrían por sus venas, acabar con su vida y la tortura que vivía su familia por su existencia, maldecía todo, había vivido una farsa, no tenía una familia, no tenía un hogar, aquello solo era un gran teatro montado para tapar la verdad, para no sentir vergüenza… Con una firme decisión de terminar con todo se tranquilizo, quería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos en una tranquila soledad, cuando sintió unos pasos, no hacía falta mirar para saber de quién se trataba, se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y permaneció así, si no le daba importancia tal vez se cansaría y terminaría marchándose, pero esos pasos felinos seguían asechándole, no le dio importancia, sabía que era Tsukiyomi Ikuto que aparecía en su vida para molestarle una vez más como lo hacía siempre que se encontraban…

-Ne… Amu-dijo sonriendo-¿Tanto me extrañas que vienes hasta aquí solo para verme?

Ella no respondió, sabía que si lo seguía ignorando sería peor, a Ikuto no le gustaba ser ignorado, siempre que lo hacía traían consecuencias diferentes, pero ahora no le importaba, eran enemigos y no podía mostrarse tan débil ante él, pero este chico había sido su amigo, hasta hace un par de años a tras cuando todo cambios de la noche a la mañana, nunca le dio una explicación y tampoco ella se la pidió, por distintos motivos terminaron como enemigos mortales, no podían estar cerca, no se toleraban…

-Parece que me ignoraras como siempre, eh rosadita-dijo sonriendo-Pero como me conoces, sabes que no me moveré de aquí hasta que me haya divertido lo suficiente contigo… ¿Por qué vienes justo a este lugar a descansar? Sabes bien que siempre estoy en este parque… ¿Me buscabas, Amu?

En eso tenía razón, no sabía cómo había llegado…

-Mis pies me trajeron aquí, no me di cuenta ni en donde estaba…-seguía con sus ojos tapados- No vine a verte a ti, ¿Por qué tendría que venir a ver a un mentiroso, narcista, pervertido, mujeriego como tú? No eres el centro del universo Tsukiyomi, acéptalo de una buena vez y guárdate ese narcismo en tu bolsillo que a mí no me importa ver lo estúpido y presumido que puedes llegar a ser, aun no entiendo que…

-mmm… ¿Ibas a agregar algo más?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué ganas molestándome?-dijo seria-Solo quiero que me dejen en paz…

El se recostó en el césped al lado de ella…

-Ne… Pero es divertido ver cómo te sonrojas por cualquier cosa y más cuando te digo que eres la única en mi vida, la única que se quedo con mi corazón y la única que quiero tener en mi cama…

Ella se enderezo y para sorpresa de Ikuto recostó la cabeza en su pecho con sus manos agarrándole la camisa, pensó que le daría una bofetada como siempre lo intentaba, que le gritaría una vez mas lo imbécil que era, pero después se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ella no era así, su camisa se empezó a mojar, ¿Lloraba?

-Solo por hoy, Ikuto… ¿Podemos volver a ser como antes? Solo por un rato, no me siento bien, perdóname… Perdóname por ser la niña de siempre, te pido perdón si alguna vez te llegue a herir, no fue esa mi intención, solo que… Ya nada importa, el telón del teatro se les cayo, solo quiero desaparecer, no me queda nada…

-¿Qué paso, Amu?-pregunto preocupado-Me lo puedes contar, será un secreto…

-No tengo nada, mi familia es una completa farsa, está llena de traiciones y yo soy el fruto de una traición, una vez más mis padres estaban discutiendo, una vez más los reclamos, una vez más los insultos, me canse, estoy harta de todo lo que me rodea-dijo abrazada al chico que le acariciaba su cabello-Ellos no me escucharon llegar, estaba entrando cuando ella le dijo que estaba con él solo para tapar sus errores del pasado que soy yo…

-No eres ningún error, has nacido porque alguien te necesita, eres importante, eres lo más importante para mí.-dijo él.

-Mi madre llevaba un año de casada con mi padre que le gustaba beber, se emborrachaba hasta no saber ni quién era el mismo, un día lo encontró acostado en su cama con su hermana, estaba borracho, esa chica solo tenía 15 años y siempre lo buscaba y provocaba, hasta que ese día paso eso, mi madre le perdono además estaba embarazada, tiempo después se entero que su hermana había quedado embarazada, murió en el parto, fue difícil para una chica soportar esa situación, no estaba físicamente preparada para ser madre, el bebe de Midori era un varón pero nació sin vida, me tomo como su hija para llenar el vacío de su perdida, según sus propias palabras soy igual que la zorra que tuvo por hermana, que mi rostro, mis ojos, mi piel, mi cabello, mi vos, todo le recuerda a esa mujer, ni siquiera se su nombre, mi padre dijo que él no tuvo la culpa de aquel error, no sabían que les estaba escuchando, los dos me consideran solo eso, tal vez si mi verdadera madre siguiera viva, sería diferente o peor, es una completa farsa, todo es un error, mi existencia lo es…

-No tienes que llorar y tú no eres ningún error, no pediste nacer, no quiero que nunca más pienses en ti como un error-dijo abrazándola-Quiero que todo sea como antes, no solo en este momento…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella mirándolo por primera vez-¿Por qué tú querrías ser mi amigo?

-No es que quiera ser tu amigo-dijo él.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto.

La recostó en el césped, contemplándola durante un rato, se acerco despacio y roso sus labios, ella quedo en shock, poco a poco el profundizo el beso no esperaba ser correspondido, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando fue la chica quien impidió que se alejara, estaba algo dolido por recordar aquella vez que Amu pensó que solo le estaba jugando una broma cuando se le declaro y desde ese momento terminaron su amistad, ninguno podía seguir así, el pensó que no le amaba y ella pensó que solo jugaba, pero había algo que ninguno se atrevió a mencionar desde ese incidente, ellos se amaban; Amu lo abrazo y siguieron con el beso después de eso vinieron muchos más, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba…

-No puedo ser solo tu amigo cuando te he amado desde hace tiempo, te amo y nunca te diste cuenta de ello, me aleje de ti porque…-le miro a los ojos-simplemente era una tortura estar a tu lado y no poder sentirte como lo deseaba, algo más que mi amiga, no me importa si es mal visto que te quiera tanto, pensaras que soy un pervertido de lo peor pero muchas noches soñé con hacerte el amor, las múltiples bromas que te hice fueron para no dejar a mi imaginación volar, ya no puedo más, no después de soportar que se te acercaran esos tipos, me moría de celos al imaginar que te besaban, que te tocaran, hasta el punto de enloquecer, siempre que aparecía cuando estabas con un chico era por celos, estoy siendo muy sincero, no podría vivir sin ti…

Ella se sorprendió mucho…

-Te amo, Ikuto yo siempre te quise-dijo mirándolo- Mis amigos decían que me querías y que me ayudarían a que tú me lo dijeras, pero no les creí, mi familia es un desastre, no sé que mas hacer…

-mmm… Te rapto y problema resuelto-dijo sonriendo-Así te tendría solo para mi…

-No me gustan las bromas.

-¿Quién dijo que bromeo?-dijo el- Hablo muy en serio, por ti, aria todo…

-mmm…

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Ikuto.

-C-claro que si.-dijo sonrojada…

-Me haces muy feliz-dijo sonriéndole.

-Ahora solo te tengo a ti-dijo con un tono dulce que le causo algo inexplicable, una sensación en el interior, de calidez-Ikuto, siempre te he amado.

El se acerco y se volvieron a besar, muchos problemas surgirían desde ese momento, el tenia 21 años, ella solo 16, siempre los padres de ella se oponían a su amistad ahora no sería diferente, la rebeldía de él hacía que todos pensaran mal, pero se tenían el uno al otro al decir verdad eran lo único que tenían verdaderamente, así que lucharían por su amor, estando dispuesto a enfrentar todo, compartían un sentimiento, el latido de sus corazones estaban en sincronía, a pesar de que en algún momento se habían distanciado el amor seguía en ellos y así seria para siempre…

Fin del capitulo especial…

* * *

><p>Muy pronto continuaré con "Mi realidad".<p>

Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
